powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Legs
The power to possess great physical strength and speed or a unique power or form in one's legs and lower body. Variation of Selective Limb Empowerment. Also Called * Power/Powerful/Strong/Super/Weaponized Foot/Leg Capabilities The user's legs and lower body are either abnormally strong, physically unique, or have been weaponized in some way (claws, blades, projectile weaponry, protective armor etc.) to increase combat performance with those particular limbs. Applications *The user's leg(s) possesses immense physical strength and speed capable of breaking strong material such as stone or steel with their bare feet or move faster than the eye can see. *Concussive Force *Earthquake Generation by slamming feet into the ground. *Flash Step *Enhanced Strike *Megaton Kick *Pressure Strike *Propulsive Strike *Pulse Strike *Razor Foot *Shockwave Stomp *Wallrunning Associations * Blade Retraction * Body Part Substitution * Claw Retraction * Energy Concentration * Energy Strike * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Leap * Gun Protrusion * Muscle Mass Enhancement * Power Fists * Supernatural/Absolute Speed * Supernatural/Absolute Strength Limitations *The legs and feet may be disproportionately large to the rest of the user's body. *Must be able to move their legs. *Excessive use could cause strain to the legs. *The effectiveness of this ability can be affected by the environment around the user. *May have a weaker upper body. Known Users Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery File:Yasha1.png|Yasha's (Asura's Wrath) kicks are so powerful he can move the head of the Brahamastra. File:Kuroko_Kicks_Touma.png|Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Magical Index) kicking Touma Kamijou. MashiroKick.gif|Mashiro Kuno (Bleach) using her Mashiro Kick against Gilliains. File:Azusa_ability.png|Azusa Tsukimori (Darker than Black) using her Sonic Kicking. Drakon's Legs.jpg|A powerful martial arts, Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) possesses incredible leg strength. Bio_lenalee.jpg|Lenalee Lee's (D.Gray-man) Dark Boots enhance her leg strength to superhuman levels. Nezuko's Kick (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Nezuko Kamado (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) Zenitsu's Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash - Sixfolds (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Agatsuma Zenitsu (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) using his Total Concentration - Thunder Breathing to empower and triple his leg strength. Power Legs by Son Goku.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) kicks Jackie Chun into the air... Goku's SSJ Kick.gif|...and while using Super Saiyan, launches Android 19 into the sky. Android 17's Razor Foot.gif|Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) decapitating Dr. Gero/Android 20 with a kick. Gohan Kicks Cell Jr.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) kicking a Cell Jr. with lethal force. File:Falcon_kick.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) using his Falcon Kick. Shinpachi Kick!!!.gif|Possessing powerful leg strength, Shinpachi Shimura (Gintama) is strong enough to knock an adult giant off his feet. File:Kamui_Kicks_Off_a_Head.png|Kamui (Gintama) possesses tremendous leg strength, easily kicking a fellow Yato's head clean off. Morgiana_Too.gif|Morgiana (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) stomps the ground with enough force to create a small crater. Megaton Kick by Kenshiro.gif|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) File:Applejack_attack_S02E26.png|Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Zeff prime as the founder of the Black Leg Style.gif|In his days as a pirate, Red Leg Zeff (One Piece) created and mastered a kick based martial art named Black Leg Style, a combination of Brazilian Capoeira, French Savate and Korean Taekwondo. Sanji's Black Leg Style.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is the second generation master of the Black Leg Style, which allows him to smash boulders, steel bars and defeat kaiju-like creatures much larger than himself... Sanji super kick.gif|...like the Oversized giant, Oars' Sr... Sanji Vs Jyabura - Diable Jambe.gif|...and with his Diable Jambe technique, he adds a burning effect to his kicks allowing him to break almost any defense such as CP9's Tekkai. File:Rankyaku.png|CP9 (One Piece) using Rankyaku to kick hard enough to cause a cutting effect in the air. File:Rankyaku_Amane_Dachi.png|Kaku (One Piece) using his strongest variant of Rankyaku, Amane Dachi a rotating kick that sends a 360 degree slicing shock wave. Kizaru.gif|Admiral Kizaru (One Piece) can enhanced his kicks thanks to the powers of the Pika Pika no Mi, allowing him to kick at the speed of light. Boa Hancock kick.gif|With her superhuman strength, Boa Hancock (One Piece) shows off her powerful leg strength during combat. Sanji vs Vergo.gif|Vergo's (One Piece) leg strength is strong enough to compete with Sanji's. Power Legs by Dellinger.gif|Dellinger (One Piece) shows off his Pistol High Heel fighting style. File:Doflamingo_Cutting_the_Towers.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) kicking so hard that he caused a shock wave slicing through his palace's towers. Sai Drill Dragon Drill Nail.gif|Sai (One Piece) using his inherited Drill Dragon Drill Nail with a kick, creating a massive fissure in the path and dropping Lao G into it. File:Hitmonlee.jpg|Hitmonlee (Pokémon) possesses very powerful kicks. File:Harrison_Blaziken_Blaze_Kick.png|Blaziken (Pokémon) using its powerful Blaze Kick. Moka Kicks Kokoa.jpg|Inner Moka (Rosario + Vampire) kicks Kokoa into the horizon. TSR Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) SSFIV Chun Li.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter) possesses monstrous strength and speed in her legs. Mario_Brothers.jpg|Mario and Luigi (Super Mario) possess incredibly powerful legs, able to jump great distances and stomp their enemies into oblivion. File:Wizard's_foot.jpg|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) using "Wizard's Foot". File:Claire_H.png|Claire (Valkyrie Crusade) can kick. File:Toguro_Kills_Tarukane.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) kicking Tarukane's head off. Niblett-pound-puppies-2010-17238245-570-402.jpg|Niblet (Pound Puppies) is capable of walking on his hind legs perfectly and for extended periods of time. Saitama_jumps_off_moon.gif|Saitama's (One-Punch Man) immense leg strength allows him to leap off the surface of the moon and land back on Earth. Izuku Midoriya one for all shoot style.png|In contrast to All Might's fighting style, Izuku (My Hero Academia) developed 'One For All Full Cowl: Shoot Style', which focus more on kicks than punches. Power Kick By Nightwing.jpg|Nightwing (DC Comics) Power Kick by Batman (2).jpg|Batman (DC Comics) Power Kick By Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) delivers a powerful roundhouse kick against Superman. Batroc Kicked.jpg|Batroc The Leaper (Marvel Comics) is a master of savate. SNAP!! HE SAID.jpg|Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) breaks a larger man's kneecap with ease... Power Kick by Daredvil.png|...and knocks The Punisher off his feet. Wolverine - Origins 019-009.jpg|Bucky's (Marvel Comics) legs are strong enough to kill a man with one kick. Tokita Ohma's Kick (Kengan Ashura).png|Tokita Ohma (Kengan Ashura) Ba Jio's Power Kick Kingdom.png|As the second strongest of the Mountain Clans, Ba Jio's (Kingdom) legs... Ba Jio's Power Kick (2) Kingdom.png|...are incredibly powerful, smashing through solid iron shields with ease. Lady_Legasus.png|Raven (Teen Titans Go!) as Lady Legasus Shininchi Kudo - Conan Edogawa.jpg|Jimmy Kudo/Conan Edogawa (Case Closed) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Leg Faculty Category:Enhancements Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries